


Place this ring

by Magentarivers



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentarivers/pseuds/Magentarivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic was a tag team work between me and a friend. We each wrote an alternate line and just let it take course....</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Getting ready

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was a tag team work between me and a friend. We each wrote an alternate line and just let it take course....

She spun around and around in dizzy circles until collapsing to the ground in a fit of giggles. .A young blonde haired man scooped down and picked up the little girl throwing her up in the air and catching her again.

"Eggsy don't encourage her. Look you've messed up her hair!" their mother sighed.

But Eggsy, ignoring her, carried on throwing his sister into the air and catching her. This then progressed into him spinning her around and around until they both were too breathless from the laughing to continue.

There was a knock at the hotel door. "You two!" Michelle smiled dashing to look through the peep hole. She saw a middle aged but rather strapping man in a blue pin striped suit and a navy tie with red and white stripes, standing at the door looking down the hall.

"No Harry you can't come in it's bad luck!"

Harry laughed at her comment. "Its you I want to speak to actually." He replied.

"Oh. Right. Hold on." Michelle waited as Eggsy shot up from the floor to hide and get out of Harry's potential eyeline. Michelle opened the door and walked out into the hotel corridor.

"I'm all ears."

Harry had a look on his face that made Michelle fear the worst. "I...I...I'll understand if you still hate me. I mean I would hate the person too if they had just let my husband die and not try to stop him." Michelle's eyes began to fill with tears but she kept a stern exterior. "Well... well.. what I'm trying to say is that I want us to be able to talk to each other and be civil for Eggsy and for Daisy".

She stared at him for a long while, trying to figure out how to phrase what she was feeling.

"You hurt either of them-"

"I know."

"No you don't. You will never understand how much I mean that."

"Michelle, I love your son! To the moon and back. I would die for him! I wouldn't want a single minute without Eggsy. And Daisy is just as valuable to me as he is. Please believe me."

Her chin began to quiver and she pulled Harry into an embrace. Her wet tears slid against his cheek and Harry began to sob quietly too. After a very emotional, long, and somewhat awkward hug, Harry wiped the tears from his face. "Right.. well... I had better be getting ready I'm rather behind in my schedule." 

"Yeah. Well he ain't dressed either don't worry. Still playing with Dais in his pyjamas. The way he's acting, wouldn't think he's about to get married." Michelle laughed. Harry turned to walk away but she took a deep breath and stopped him. "Harry! I don't hate you. I ain't ever going to forget. Ever. But I don't hate you and think I forgive you."

Harry just stood there silently. Tears rolling like a stream down his face. Michelle watched him for a while then turned and returned back into the hotel room.

"Why are you crying Mummy?" Daisy asked running up into her mother's arms almost knocking her over. "Mummy's just very happy baby girl. Very happy indeed."

Eggsy emerged from the bathroom still in his pyjama bottoms and biting his thumbnail nervously. Michelle said nothing but nodded with a smile and extended her arm inviting him closer. She pulled Eggsy to her, squeezing him within an inch of his life. "Wha-"

"Shh shh shh. Just hug me Eggs."

The Unwin family embrace was interrupted by yet another know at the door. None of them moved but Eggsy shouted "Who is it?!"

"Its Rox, Eggsy can I come in?? You better be decent!" Eggsy and Michelle chuckled while Daisy shouted "Woxy!" to the door.

"Sure come on in Rox." Eggsy replied in between chuckles. Roxy immediately expressed her disappointment that Eggsy wasn't dressed. "2 hours Eggsy hop to it!"

"Sorry love since when were you my mum?"

An "Oi!" Came from the other side of the room where Michelle was trying to get Daisy into her beautiful little pale blue dress. 

Eggsy unzipped the suit bag that hung on the wardrobe door. He stared at it, oblivious to the noise of the room as his mind wandered to his husband-to-be. He remembered the first time he saw Harry standing against the wall outside the police station; umbrella in hand. At that time Eggsy didn't think that he'd have feelings for Harry, well quite like this anyway.

He flicked through their history and remembered each time his feelings grew. The relief he felt when he saw Harry standing over him at the train track. He remembered the 24 hours. Then the church hit him again.

Eggsy screwed his eyes tight and shook his head trying to rid the thought of that day out of his mind and as far away as possible. "Eggsy? You alright?" Eggsy's eyes snapped open and realised that he was actually meant to be getting dressed. "Yeah yeah I'm fine, just reminiscing." 

"You've got your whole life for that, you have to get suited up." Roxy said stroking his arm

Michelle watched tears filling her eyes as Eggsy sat on the sofa in his tux, next to Daisy playing ring and ring and roses on her hand. Her little boy all grown up. And how he looked so much like his father did on their wedding day. "He was a good egg after all, Lee." she whispered to herself and her absent husband.

The telephone rung and Roxy answered it. "Cabs here." she sung excitedly. Eggsy tried to pretend he didn't hear her. His insides were going mad. He felt happy, sad, sick and excited all at the same time. He wanted to stay here with Daisy and his mum, here were everything was simple, nothing muttered but them. But he also couldn't wait to finally see his husband-to-be as he walked down the aisle.

He looked up at the women who were all waiting on his movement. He smiled tightly, "I s'pose it's now or never!"


	2. Ceremony

As the taxi pulled up at the grand Manor house Eggsy's stomach lept! He couldn't be sick not here not now. He stepped out onto the pavement quickly followed by Daisy, Michelle and Roxy. An attendant came to greet them, directing them down corridors. "Harry is here. We're ready when you are." The group walked into the castle. Roxy took Daisy by the hand and lead her first into the hall. The door closed behind them and music started up. "Ready darlin'?" Michelle asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Replied Eggsy, blowing a steady stream of air. He was terrified yes; but this was the moment he'd dreamt of, he was about marry the love of his life!

She opened the door and the two of them began the long walk down the isle. The congregation stood and Merlin turned to look at him as the pair took shaky steps. "Spectacular" Eggsy saw him mouth in Harry's ear.

Harry had the most amazing smile you would have ever seen, beaming from ear to ear. His love walked slowly towards him, and it took all his restraint not to turn and look. "This is it Harry! Don't fuck it up now!" He thought to himself as if it was Eggsy whispering it in his ear.

Eggsy and Michelle reached the altar. "Please be seated." said the registrar. Harry looked across at his fiancée who responded with his trademark wink. Harry laughed silently, he loved him so much. Eggsy was completely beside himself in nerves. Harry could feel that Eggsy was uneasy, so he took his lovers hand in his. They looked into each others eyes. Eggsy let out a sigh, insantly realived by the person by his side!

The registrar began to speak to the hall, reciting passages of love and telling the fictitious story of their meeting that everyone unaware of their profession was told. "Now, Gary's sister would like to read a poem assisted by his best woman Roxanne."

Eggsy chuckled silently to himself at the fact that the official had called her Roxanne. As she and Daisy made their way up to the front of the altar, Roxy made sure that she gave Eggsy a slight jab to the arm with her elbow. "Something funny Gary?" she muttered. Eggsy shook his head.

Daisy's poem had the whole place to tears. Once she had finished she ran straight to Eggsy and whispered "I love you Ggsy!"

Eggsy picked her up, kissed her temple and whispered back "Love you too princess." She leant across to wrap her arms around Harry's neck, before going back to join her mum. Harry and Eggsy both wiping the tears from their eyes said their vows.

"We both stand here today at different stages of our lives." Harry began. "We've been through hell and back both with and without each other. But from this moment our fights we fight together. Your battles are mine, and all mine I share with you."

Merlin coughed. "Classified cases not included." All the Kingsman in the room (And others not) laughed.

"The day I met you I thought my life was pretty much doomed. I thought I was scum. There was no way out for me. But you had faith in me. Your kindness and hope saved my life. Your strength and resilience inspires me an' I'm gonna fight to protect you for the rest of our lives."

The registrar began to speak again, "Harry place this ring on Gary's finger to show that you will always be there to fight with him. Gary place this ring on Harry's finger to show that you will protect him for the rest of his life. This symobolises the commitment and bond you make with eachother today." Continued the registrar.

"Repeat after me: I, Harry Fitzwilliam Hart, take you Gary Unwin. '' Harry blushed at his name as Eggsy let out a huge laugh.  
"Oh behave! I Harry.... Fitz...Fitzwilliam Hart take you Gary 'Eggsy' Unwin" retourted Harry. "to be my husband in sickness and in health."

Eggsy recited his vows, sniggering at "Fitzwilliam" once again.

The official grinned, "It gives me great pleasure to pronounce you spouses for life. You may now kiss your husband." Harry looked down coyly but suddenly pulled his hands away from Eggsy's "What are those?" He said calmly but intently, pointing at the floor.

Eggsy winked "Thought you'd like them!" He said sarcasticly, pointing at the brogues on his feet. Harry opened his mouth to protest, but Eggsy cut in "Nah. You said no trainers. Nuffin' about anyfin else."  
"Oh if you weren't my husband..." Harry said in dispare leaning in to kiss the man.

As the pair kissed the hall went crazy. Everyone cheering and Clapping Daisy was screaming with delight. The newlyweds made their way hand in hand back down the aisle

The whole congregation followed them outside where confetti was thrown, photographs were taken, and congratulations given. They both signed their new names "Mr and Mr Unwin-Hart" and took yet more pictures. Then came the reception.

More guests arrived to join the feast and the dance, and Eggsy pulled his husband away to a quiet corner. "Hello husband." He teased giving him a tender kiss. "I'm gonna to miss you."

"Miss me?" Harry replied, rather confused. Eggsy didn't respond. "Eggsy why on earth will you miss me? Where are you going?"

"I'm sorry Harry. But..I... um.. have a mission tomorrow in the Middle East. Something to do with terriosts." Harry looked like he had his life taken away from him in a split second. "Eggsy-" Harry responded. Eggsy could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm so sorry! I have to see through the mission. Bad guys don't put plans on hold for us. I will be back in 2 weeks max I promise. Then we can go on a honeymoon?"   
Harry's face fell through expressions of confusion, understanding, upset and (as he spied Merlin on the other side of the room), anger. "The fucking Middle East of all places! Why would he sign you off on this?" Harry growled attempting to push past Eggsy. His new husband blocked his path, angling his head to look in his eyes. "Baby! Chill out. We've got now. Don't ruin it. And I got a surprise for you tonight."

"A surprise hmm?" Harry said intrigued. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll 'ave to wait and see my dear, wait and see" replied Eggsy with a little lick of his lips.

"Do you suppose we could have your attention in the corner, for the speeches." Merlin's voice screeched over the speakers and the couple made their way to the top table. "Don't be angry with him." Eggsy whispered, gripping Harry's hand   
"We shall see in 2 weeks."

After all speeches were made and the alcohol was flowing, the DJ announced over the speakers the first dance. Harry took Eggsy in his arms as the music kicked in:

"You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you" The crowd began to clap and cheer once more.

Eggsy decided that singing along to the song as well as them dancing was the best idea. Harry didn't feel the same. But instead of complaining he just held his husband tighter and laughed

"At long last love has arrived, and I thank God YOU'RE alive" He altered and emphasised the lyrics and Harry began to well up. He hurried his head into the small of eggsy neck and began to sob uncontrolably. He couldn't worked out if he was crying with happiness or sadness that his new husband would be leaving on a mission tomorrow, without him. The music offered perfect remedy and Harry sung into Eggsy's ear, almost begging. "Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray, oh pretty baby now that I've found you stay."

Eggsy pushed Harrys head up so that their eyes met. Harrys eyes full of tears but still sparkling like the stars. Eggsy pulled Harry in for another kissed as the crowd cheered and clapped. They broke apart but continued their embrace while the song slowly drifted off.

They all partied into the night, Michelle got a little drunk and spilled embarrassing stories of Eggsy's childhood to anyone in earshot. And try as all the Kingsman and Eggsy's friends might, dancing seemed the one skill Merlin could not master.

As all the guest started to leave Harry came up behind Eggsy wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered "what's this surprise then?"

"No patience some people." He replied reaching his arm up to stroke Harry's soft hair.  
Harry moved his head with his hand. He looked back at the young handsome blonde. "Eggsy?"  
Eggsy guided a hand to his waistband exposing a short flash of red fabric. Harry purred in approval. But Eggsy wasn't finished "Oui, il est en dentelle."

"Speaking French! Oh you are a bad boy, Eggsy Unwin-Hart. Tres mechant." Harry placed his hand on top of Eggsy's near his waist band. Eggsy slowly slipped his hand from underneath Harry's. Harry realised he was running his hand up and down the top of Eggsy laced underwear, in a room of about 15 (albeit sozzled) people.

Eggsy shook his head "Dans le chambre Harry." Harry obliged practically running to their suite, dragging Eggsy by the hand.


	3. Dans la chambre

"Slow down Harry mate. The last guests haven't even left yet! An' I left my jacket!"  
Harry flung Eggsy into the bedroom with such force that he was knocked to the ground with a heavy thud. Harry climbed over the top of his lover and began kissing him passionately.

Eggsy ran his fingers through Harry's thick hair, pulling it out of the neat style. He tugged his head backwards, separating their kiss, to get a good look at Harry's face, a picture of animal instinct. His eyes were dark, needy and intense. It would have been scary out of context, but to Eggsy, he couldn't have felt safer. Harry lowered his head to nip and kiss Eggsys neck. Making the younger man moaned and shudder under every bite and suck. Eggsy removed his hands from Harry's hair to take of his jacket. Throwing it hap-hazardly to one side, knocking over the bed side lamp. Neither of them flinched at the noise.

"Show me what you've got under there." Harry said loosing Eggsy's tie and shirt buttons, still straddling him on the floor. Eggsy batted his hand away and ripped open his shirt. Buttons flying everywhere. "Good enough for yah?"

"I think that rather depends on some red lace, dear husband." He crawled off standing to admire the gorgeous man before helping him to his feet.

He undid his belt slowly, carefully, all the while never taking his eyes off Eggsy. He pulled the belt through every loop and undid each button singularly before tossing it aside.

"Votre tour" Harry ordered, taking seat at the edge of the bed. Eggsy kicked off his shoes and turned around as he unzipped the trousers. The striptease was unbearably gorgeous and Harry almost grunted as Eggsy pushed his trousers down; bending right over, hands on the floor. Harry had perfect view of the, very sexy, very see through red laced underwear. Harry called Eggsy to him, who obliged straddling the older man pressing his lips fiercely against the others.

Harry stopped suddenly leaning away. He ran his hands across Eggsy's bare body. "You alright?"  
"I have to remember you first. I need full clarity to remember this moment." Harry studied Eggsy with his hands and eyes, pushing and stroking to archive every inch and crevice of his husband's body.

He slid his hands down inside the lacey underwear caresing Eggsy butt cheeks. Eggsy jumped slightly from the great surprise. "Ohh so we're playing that game are we Hart?!" Eggsy pushed his own hands inside Harry's trousers. He grinned at the feeling of Eggsy's hands on him.

Eggsy unstraddled him pulling Harry with him. Eggsy knelt, holding onto the waist band of Harry's trousers and slowly pulling down. "Stop teasing!" Harry cried and pushed against Eggsy's hands making them fall faster. Before Harry had time to step out of them Eggsy had already pull his underwear down and is staring, mouth slightly open at Harry's wonderful body. "You would think you've never seen me naked before with that face, Eggsy." 

The blond man maked no reply, but instead, pushed his husband to sitting; stuck out his tongue and slid it, from hilt to tip, along Harry's erection. Harry moaned with pleasure as his hot tongue glided smoothly over the shaft. Eggsy playfully licked the head of the erection slowly making Harry lay back on the bed and arch his back in pleasure.

Eggsy ran his hand up Harry's torso, stroking his body as he worked. Harry felt the new cold band of metal on Eggsy's finger against his skin and grabbed his hand.

Harry pulled Eggsy to join him on the bed, never breaking eye contact. Harry rolled Eggsy onto his back and climbed on top.

He began kissing his way down Eggsy's body, taking the red lace between his teeth and ripping them apart. Eggsy moaned and wrapped his legs around Harry's shoulders, pushing the dark eyed man to the head of his erection. Harry wriggled out reaching across to the bottle that sat on the side table. He opened the bottle with a smirk and squirted the lube onto his hand.

Eggsys head fell back as the other man scissored fingers in and out of his body. "Shhhit" He laughed.

Harry grinned mischievelously at the younger man. He moved his fingers in and out faster. "fuuuuuckkkkk!!" Cried eggsy. "Don't stop!!"

He stopped suddenly, purposly ignoring Eggsy. He leant into his ear "Je veux etre l'interieur de vous" Harry growled slowly.

"Oui oui, fuck yes!"

Harry slid his hardening erection to the entrance of Eggsy. "Fuuckkk!! Shiiittt!! HARRY FITZWILLIAM STOP FUCKING TEASING ME WILL YAH!!!" Eggsy yelled as he pushed himself into Harry's crotch.

Harry silenced his husband with a kiss and pushed further and further into him. Eggsy whimpered into Harry's mouth and clawed desperately at his shoulders.

"Harry!" Eggsy gasped as he broke their kiss. "You're amazing!"

"Hmm. I know. Ahh I love you." Harry struggled through the pleasure

Eggsy grabbed the back of Harrys head and pulled him in for another kiss. He then whispered "I love you too!! Now its my turn!!"

In one swift manoeuvre, Eggsy had gone from lying on his back to sitting in Harry's lap. He watched intently and noticed a look of sadness in Harry's eyes.

Eggsy climbed off gently. "What's wrong? I haven't hurt you have I?!" Harry shook his head a tear rolling down his cheek. "You're leaving tomorrow for two weeks!"

"I'm coming back, I swear." Eggsy promised, wiping the tears away. "This ain't different to any other time."

"Other times we weren't married. It only takes one madman to be there and your lack of concentration, Eggsy." Harry argued gently. "I could loose you forever! How could I live without you? How the fucking hell will I tell your mother that not only did I let her husband die but her son too!?"

"She knows that what happens to me on my own is my responsibility. She was angry because Dad was under your care that day. What happens to me now is on me. If she starts I'll haunt her!" Eggsy joked, cupping Harry's jaw.

"Eggsy please! Don't go!" Harry turned his head away, his tears soaking the bedding.

Eggsy looked out the window into the night sky, trying to hold back his own tears. "Le lune."

"LA lune. Et quoi?" Harry sniffed.

"Est-il pas beau? It's reminds me of you. The most active at night" Eggsy jokes with a wink. Harry looked at Eggsy and couldn't help but smile. The boy always knew how to cheer him up. He took Harry's hand and squeezed it tight. "Look at it while I'm gone. An' I'll look at it too. We'll be together, lookin' at the same moon."

"Eggsy I love you. Please be safe... please." Harry urged. And then pushed himself up to kiss him passionately.  
"Promise." Eggsy wrapped his arms around Harry's warm body once again.

They were both exhausted from the most amazing day of their lives. The wedding was a dream come true for the pair. And the sex was even better: Slow, passionate, considered, intense. "We should have filmed this!" Eggsy said. "It was soo fuckin' sexy!"

"No Eggsy." Harry sighed in dispare, resting his chin on the top of Eggsy's head as it lay on his chest. He buried his nose in Eggsy's hair, attempting to remember his scent as best as he could. "I'll take that as a maybe then!" Eggsy flirted.

Harry's breathing started to get slower and Eggsy could tell that he was rather exhausted. He lifted his head a planted a gentle kiss on his lips. "I love you Harry Unwin-Hart. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Thank you!" Eggsy whispered.

"As are you to me Eggsy Unwin-Hart. As are you my dearest love." He muttered, drifting to the happiness of sleeps.


End file.
